Questions That Can't or Won't be Answered
by OoHSiLLyME
Summary: The only reason she was checking him out was because of her pregnancy hormones... right? What will Kagome do when Inuyasha is missing and she's stuck in the company of the Western Lord and the Eastern Prince? Love Square.
1. Default Chapter

Questions that Can't or Won't be Answered

Chapter One

OoooooooooooooxoooooooooooooO

_Kagome woke with a banging migraine. 'Why does my head hurt so much?' she silently looked up into the faces of her friends gathered by a fire. She searched for the one she needed comfort from but couldn't seem to find him. 'Where's Inuyasha?' Dread welled up inside her chest when no one answered her. 'Did something happened to him?' Miroku and Sango looked away while tears gathered into Shippou's eyes. Sango's hesitant reply caused her to panic. 'Kagome… we can't find him.'_

_Kagome rushed to stand up to only be hit with dizziness and nausea. She collapsed into Miroku's quick arms while whispering out her only concern. 'Inuyasha…'_

"Miss Higarashi? Miss Kagome Higarashi? Kagome snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the voice. She blankly stared up at the nurse and gave a small nervous smile. The teen carefully moved from her chair and approached the waiting escort. From the corner of her eyes she noticed her mother follow.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Kouran and I'll be giving you your check up." Kagome gave her a smile to confirm her friendliness.

Miss Kouran led them down the halls and passed occupied rooms. Kagome saw children sleeping or playing with their visiting relatives. She flinched when she heard the sound of a toddler kicking and screaming.

The sound grew louder as she came closer to an open door. Kagome paused about two feet from the door when a little girl came running out. She braced herself when the child leapt towards her and took shelter in her arms.

A nurse came running after the little girl while profoundly apologizing for interrupting their trek. Kagome ignored her as she tried to pull the little girl from her. But she kept clinging onto Kagome for dear life.

With a small sigh, Kagome bent down onto her knees so she could face the crying girl. Tear-stained eyes peaked into Kagome's face.

_Love at first sight exists?_

The little girl was absolutely adorable. She had raven black hair and big innocent brown eyes. As she smiled, Kagome noticed a missing tooth, but her charming dimples made up for it. Her eyes scanned the black smudges and noticed that the child's delicate skin was scraped, burned, and bleeding.

"Oh dear, what's happened to her?" her mother asked the nurse who was being scolded by Miss Kouran.

"She was in a car accident, for some reason their engine blew up and—" Miss Kouran interrupted the speaking nurse before she could continue.

"I'm sorry but that's confidential information." She sent a glare at the younger nurse and started for the girl in Kagome's arms.

"Rin… Sweetie. Go with Miss Ana. Please. We need to take care of your wounds."

The little girl, now verified as Rin, shook her head vigorously and hugged Kagome tighter.

"Honey… You don't want them to get infected. You might get sick and have to stay here longer."

Rin whimpered and started to cry against Kagome's shoulder. Kagome gently picked up the crying girl into her arms and carried her into the room. She placed her on the small bed and pried Rin's hands from her neck.

When she finally let go. Kagome sat on the side and stroked her hair. "Shh… its okay. It's all going to be over soon. Shh…" Kagome distracted her while the nurses cleaned her scrapes and burns. They applied ointment to her cuts and placed hello kitty bandages on them.

Rin's cries turned into sniffles and soon she opened her eyes and stared at Kagome with adoration. Kagome wiped away her drying tears and patted little Rin's head. "See that wasn't so bad. Right?"

When Kagome moved to leave, Rin grabbed onto her hand to stop her. Kagome stared back at Rin and smiled. "I have to go now okay?"

Rin shook her head as tears started to fall again. _This is sad._ "I'll tell you what, I promise before I leave that I'll come see you again? Okay?"

Rin brought up her other hand while holding out a pinky. It brought a smile to Kagome's lips. _I haven't smiled in a while. She's so cute. _"I pinky promise swear Rin-chan."

Rin smiled at her and let go of her hand. As Kagome walked out of the room, she didn't feel her gaze drop until she was out the door. Kagome sighed to herself as she followed Miss Kouran.

Kagome half listened to her mother charm the nurse into talking about Rin. She quickly caught on when Miss Kouran said something on the lines of "Poor Thing."

"Her parents were brought into the emergency room and has never been out since. And her brother is in a coma too. She's only six and her brother only eight. He sure is brave to save both their lives…"

"What poor darlings!"

"Yes, dear Shippou jumped out of the car while holding onto Rin. Sad faith that the car crashed into a pole and collapsed sideways…" the nurse sighed as she opened a door to a room.

Kagome stared at the nurse like she was crazy. _Shippou? _The image of the little kitsune youkai sprouted into her mind.

"Their parents seems like lost hope right now. I feel bad to think of what would happen to those two children."

_It has to be a different Shippou… hello Kagome? Get a grip. It can't be your Shippou Damn… How sad… I guess tragic things still happen here like in the Feudal Era… just different circumstances…_

Kagome jumped onto the bed and sat while Miss Kouran skimmed through her medical folder. "You're only 16 years old Miss Kagome?" she replied with a faint yes.

"And what is your purpose for this check up today Miss Higarashi?"

Kagome stayed quiet as she looked at the ground. Thankfully her mother answered for her. "Kagome's been getting bad headaches. She's been cramping even though she isn't on her period. Everything I feed her she can't keep in her stomach. And yesterday she collapsed while trying to stand up.

The nurse stared at Kagome with some amount of concern. "Miss Kagome? Have you missed your period or has it ever been delayed these past few months?"

"…I—I… yeah I didn't get my period… until like… five days when I usually get it… Is that a problem?" Kagome looked directly into her nurse's eyes and noticed the pity in their gray irises.

"Miss Kagome… Have you had any sexual intercourse recently?" Kagome's eyes went blank at the word sexual…

_Kagome… his voice echoed through her mind as he slowly pulled her closer to him. He kissed her softly on her lips and moved towards her neck…_

Her mother jumped to that possibility. "Kagome would never do anything like that. You didn't do anything drastic like that. Right Kagome?"

_He licked and nibbled her collarbone as he worked his way down her shirt line. When the fabric blocked his path, he fiercely ripped it to shreds with a low growl. The water from her bath in the hot springs was still moist on her skin…_

"Kagome?"

_Kagome gave a low moan when his claws rubbed her nipples. She bit her bottom lip as his tongue flicked over her hardened buds. He silently slipped both her skirt and panties off with a gentle pull…_

"Miss Kagome?…"

_She easily fell onto his lap as he devoted his lips to her chest. She felt the hardness of him press into the center of her mound. Kagome could feel his tip at her entrance and shuddered at the new feeling…_

"Kagome!"

Tears slid down her eyes as she looked at her mother's face. "Inuyasha…"

OoooooooooooooxoooooooooooooO

Author's Corner:

Hello there readers! Yes I've started a new story. And I hopefully think that you would like this one. I've tried to adapt my writing to more of a professional style than on my other story, 'Play the Game or Let the Game Play You' and hope it manages to please you. I'll soon start to do the same for my other story as well. Thank you for reading and please leave me comments and advice on what you think so far. Thank You!

- SmileZ


	2. Chapter 2

Questions that can't or won't be Answered

Chapter Two

Author's Corner: BOO! It's been a LONG TIME, and I just remembered I had posted a chapter for this. So yeah here I am. I hope someone reviews or else I wrote it for no reason… eh oh wellz.

OoooooooooooooxoooooooooooooO

Kagome pulled on her black jumper suit. The doctor's said that she had only been three weeks pregnant, but how come her body matured so fast? She wasn't scrawny anymore. Maybe having a part demon baby in your body also changed you. Kagome pulled on her comfy black boots and looked into the mirror.

Whatever the baby was doing, she was liking it. She had more meat, more breast, and more ass. Turning to the side, she glanced at her tummy. Her hands had automatically rubbed it gently. It was weird though. Currently, she didn't even look pregnant, but Kagome still couldn't imagine her flat stomach growing larger and larger. God help her.

Her eyes glanced over to her black duffel bag. Three weeks of running away helped, but she had to go back. The Shikon jewel was her responsibility and she had a duty to uphold. With or without Inuyasha.

She sighed as she double checked all her items. Heading downstairs, Kagome glanced around. No one was home today. They didn't know that she was gonna go back. Her mother refused to allow her daughter to fight demons while she was pregnant. Kagome's eyes saddened at the thought of leaving like this. Quickly writing down an 'I love you, be back soon.' note. She rummaged through the freezer and grabbed her ice cream. Well you can't blame a pregnant woman when she's craving something. Snatching a spoon, she ran towards the well.

She closed her eyes as she jumped down. The familiar magic engulfed her. She welcomed the cool comforting aura pulling her in. She didn't land on her butt like all the other times. The well seemed to grasp her condition and gently placed Kagome on her feet. The light trickle of water surprised her. On the other side, it was sunny. Why was it raining here?

Climbing up the slippery vines. She felt a familiar tingle, a demon was nearby. A **powerful** demon. Jumping up, Kagome tensed at the strong demon ki surrounding her. The rustle of the trees caused her to look up. She narrowed her eyes at one of her enemies. Sesshomaru gracefully stood on a branch. Matching her gaze with a more, frigid, hostile look.

She gripped her spoon and subconsciously thought of the wasted ice cream if he were to kill her. _Aww man, the creamy Dreyer Oreo cookies and cream… What a waste…_ Her wandering thoughts jumped to high heaven as the image of Sesshomaru appeared right in front of her. Her immediate step back didn't seem to distance them at all. He was still at able-to-claw-you length.

She watched as he inaudibly sniffed the air. Fear raced through her. _What if he smells the baby? He'll kill us. My baby. My baby's going to die… Inuyasha…_

Her frantic eyes searched around. She didn't have time to pull out an arrow and shoot, he was too fast. Her eyes glanced at the well. Suddenly an idea popped up. She started to play it through her mind.

_-Kagome's ingenious escape from Sesshomaru's deadly attack-_

_RUN RUN RUN and DIVE into the well. Wait… what if I run, and then I dive in. and then PLOP. Aim missed and my brains are splattered all over the rim. Or RUN RUN RUN and mid motion leap. Sesshomaru chopped off half of my body while I'm falling. Or he didn't come to kill me, and then I RUN RUN RU-OOF- I ran into Sesshomaru and I pissed him off and he decides to kill me anyway. OR I distract him by throwing my delicious cookies and cream ice cream at him and while he tastes it's yumminess, I jump in… NO MUST NOT LET GO OF DELICIOUS ICE CREAM!_

Kagome snapped back into reality when she saw Sesshomaru move. He took a step closer… then another. Then another… all the while she took steps back. Her back hit a sold tree, blocking her from moving any farther. _What the hell? _

Reasons known as pregnancy hormones quickly riled Kagome up. She glared at the Taiyoukai straight in the eye and stepped forward to meet him. Placing a hand on her hip and leaning all her weight to one side, she glared. "Okay Sesshomaru. Why are you **stalking** me! I just got back for Christ's sake! I'm getting a serious migraine! AND like my ice cream is freaking melting!"

She rolled her eyes at his dark scowl. And jumped when his nose touched her neck. "What the He—"

"You are not mated. Yet you carry his hanyou pup."

She flushed at his words. Well the way he said it made her seem like a whore or something. "What do you want…"

The pouring rain filled the awkward silence. She shivered as the cold rain soaked her. Pro- her ice cream won't melt as fast in this cold weather. Con- she was gonna get sick. She didn't know how the hell she could have heard it, but his soft, and grudging whisper reached her ears.

"I require your assistance."

That was hard to believe. The Great Sesshomaru. Youkai lord of the West. Needed her help? "Why should I help **you**."

"Girl."

His low growl brought back some of her fear. _Oh yeah, defenseless human here. I think I should hear him out…_ Dropping her belongings to the ground, she stuffed the ice cream and spoon into the bag knowing she wasn't going to eat it any time soon. Her gaze left it longingly.

"Well can't we at least get out of the rain. Let's go talk at Kaede's hut." His next words stopped whatever movement she was gonna make.

"Girl… While you were off wasting time in your world, many things have occurred since your departure."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

BlUE GLARE vs GOLD GLARE

"Lives were lost to the hands of Naraku. Both **mine** and **your** companions are no where to be found."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. As it did, she made a mad dash towards the village. _Lives were lost… was the village…?_ _No!_ Her eyes widened as she reached the clearing. Everything was in ruins. The land was scarred up. Blood splattered over wood and you could see bodies and appendages littering everywhere.

She covered her nose and mouth with her hand. The smell was disgusting. Ravens could be seen holding pieces of hands or feet. All of a sudden she was choking. Kagome coughed up bile. She retched on the spot.

_Naraku… You evil bastard._ Her senses felt Sesshomaru behind her. She wiped the residue from her mouth and looked up at him. She welcomed the darkness sweeping her into their comforting arms as it sealed her fate.

He quickly caught her before she could do the pup harm. He scoffed at how easily she succumbed to unconsciousness. Again he wondered why he had sought this miko-child's assistance. The girl was weak and surely would not come in any use.

He carried her to his erected barrier. Upon entering, their clothes quickly dried. The youkai lord placed the nuisance against a big root. Gracefully sitting down, he leaned against the trunk of the Goshinbuku, and patiently waited for the girl to wake.

Again he sniffed the air. Her scent was insufferable. She was jasmine and ice mixed into one, but the fowl stench of the hanyou clung onto her being. His nose twitched in disgust, but nothing else in his expression changed.

Another hanyou coming into this world. The blood of the west flows through that child in her womb. Will his lineage continue it's impurity? If that pup is born, then he will be the heir next in line for succession. He growled at the thought of a hanyou bearing the name Taiyoukai of the West.

The best resolution is to kill it. _This Sesshomaru will not allow impure blood to taint the name of the West._ But for now, it was necessary to use the miko-child's ability to see shards. That was the only way to take a step closer to save his ward.

He glared at the moving figure.

Kagome rubbed her neck. She groaned as she moved her head out of a sore angle. Opening her eyes she glanced up at the powerful aura. So it was all for real. Tears pricked her eyes. The image of the destroyed and tattered village changed into a dead kitsune, tajiya, Houshi, neko, and elderly miko.

Was everyone gone? Did they…? Kagome choked back a sob as she tried to compose herself. _I can't jump to conclusions. I don't know for sure. Everyone knows how to fight. They could have escaped, or they could have been off traveling. _

She sniffed one last time before looking at the youkai. _He said they were missing. Rin might be gone too… but why did he come to me? _He answered before she could finish that thought.

"We will search for the remains of the jewel."

Kagome glared at his uncaring voice. Crossing her arms, she chose to ignore him. She was stuck with… With **this**. Why did God want to torture her? All the stress from today finally got to her. Kagome grabbed the cool container and her silver spoon.

The fast grip scared the shit out of her. She glared at the offending hand as he examined what she held. His quick release probably meant that it wasn't even weapon worthy. _Fucken asshole. It's just a spoon. You want to see a weapon? I could unclick the safety and shoot your ass… but I don't want to waste my bullets._

Opening the lid, Kagome happily saw that it only melted a little bit. She spooned the substance and sighed at the cool creamy taste. _Ice cream and stress are soul mates._

Kagome brought out her black sleek I-pod and flipped through her playlists. The soothing beat of Christina Millian's song played through her ears. She didn't notice the demon lord eying her accessory.

He watched as she kept digging into the firm, but light surface with that strange utensil. His eyes didn't stray when he saw her bring out another useless item. His curiosity was pricked when she plugged something in both her ears.

His demon hearing made out muffled sounds supposedly from that black material. He couldn't help but wonder what this girl's world was like. Her manners were barbaric, yet her intelligence level was higher than an average lord from here. She wasn't as gentle or as weak as the woman here were. Her manners made it seem like she believed she was equal to anyone.

Even to the great Sesshomaru? Yes he needed to put her in her place…


	3. Chapter 3

**Questions that can't or won't Answered**

**Chapter Three**

By SmileZ

**Author's Note:** Well hello again. Yes here is chapter three. I'm thinking about making this a beautiful action/adventure. You ask why I have three separate stories and haven't finish **any** of them. Shoot. I don't even know. I guess I just have too many different ideas to write. Well Like all my stories this is going to either be a love triangle or square. I don't know depends on my mood. Hehe. Well I hope you enjoy this. Tell me what you think of my details… I know I need to work on it. Hope you like!

LynGreenTea- Here it is, thanks for the review.

Lady Amira- Thank you! I wrote more… but I don't think it came out **that** soon. Sorry for the long delay. I hope you like it and thanks for the review!

**oXoXo**

His hands roamed over her figure. They briefly stopped as he rubbed her still flat stomach. His nose found her neck as he nuzzled its tender flesh.

_She groaned as she arched herself into him. Her hand lost itself in his long silky strands. She whimpered when he started nibbling on her neck. His sharp teeth breaking the flesh. _

_The sharp bite made her flinch away, but his hand quickly kept her chin in place. She moaned when his tongue slid sensuously on her wound. The claws at his fingertips dug into her chin. She felt more of her flesh breaking. _

_Her blood dripped onto his fingers and mesmerized her. She started kissing the stain away, tongue soaking up the blood as she nibbled and bit his palm. Her fangs sunk into his skin making him growl.._

_His actions stopped at her whispered sigh… "Inuyasha…"_

--

"…Inuyasha…?"

Kagome felt the air shift about her. She shivered at the hard winds blowing around her. Her eyes snapped open to a bright light.

The sun shone over everything. She sat up and bumped into something solid. His rough kick sent her falling into her original position. Face flat in cold… fluff?

Her fingers played with the substance's puffiness. Realization dawned on her that they were flying… on a cloud. Kagome's breath caught at the breathtaking scenery of sunrise lighting the dark forest. She quietly sat up forgetting about Sesshomaru's rough treatment.

Her hands trailed in opposite directions. One unconsciously rubbed her stomach, the other stroking the glass holding her pieces of the Shikon jewel. Her senses heightened at the powerful jaki surrounding her. _Oh yeah… I'm with his royal asshole…_

"Hey, where the heck are we going?"

He didn't do anything. Not even blink. Kagome huffed and glared at him. _So he's gonna ignore me? Kami damn he is anal._ Shrugging her shoulders, the teen rummaged through her bag. She pulled on an oversized hoodie and cuddled into it. Kagome laid back down on the comfortable cloud and looked at the skies.

It was weird. Flying off searching for her friends, especially with **him**. Kagome closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. It was just… strange. She never could have imagined anything this bizarre happening to her… then again, her whole life has been nothing but whack.

The ki flowed around her, she could feel his demonic aura clash with her pure one. _What is he trying to do? Suffocate me?_ Kagome tried focusing on something else, which was the feel of the breeze. It felt wonderful, but something else hit her senses. She felt **nauseous**. God help her she was gonna hurl again.

She tipped to the side of the cloud and let out white gooey substances out of her mouth. _I'm not gonna eat ice cream anytime soon. _Kagome moaned at the dizziness of it all. She wiped her mouth and rummaged through her pack. She blessed her liquid multi-healing Advil. Plopping the blue pill in her mouth, Kagome gulped down flavored modernized water.

All of the sudden she felt really tense, she was sensing great agitation from a certain someone. Kagome cursed herself for letting down her guard. After all, she was alone in this one, damn straight she couldn't rely or depend or **trust** in Sesshomaru. His determination to kill Inuyasha supported her instincts.

Breathing the cool, crisp air, she glanced at the subject of her current thoughts. _Yep. Cold… Calculating… He was gonna put her through hell. _Standing there, not even telling her where they were going. Her eyes softened a bit…

But she knew…

_To look for my friends… uh our friends? Wait Does Sesshomaru even think of Rin as his friend._ She rolled her eyes at that thought. _I guess he does if he's looking for…_ _they're all alive… I know they are. _She touched her stomach lovingly. _They have to be. _

The pink glow from her neck caught her eyes as she was looking down._ The Shikon shards… wait… Naraku still needs the jewel to become a full demon. Is he purposefully splitting us apart, so he can destroy us off one by one? He has half, I have half. There is barely a pinch full of shards out there…_ Kagome pondered for a while…_ Koga!_

Her quick thought pushed out any objections. She stood up and almost fell back because of the cloud's movements. She succeeded in capturing his annoyed gaze though.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome didn't notice his glare. Maybe she was getting used to it? She stood beside him, and god she didn't even reach his chin! Her eyes widened at his glowing hands. It was giving off a toxic green color… Her eyes didn't stray from his small movement of fingers flexing.

"sama."

Fear and confusion gripped her for a moment. But yeah all she got out was a… "huh?"

Her eyes watched as some green liquid emerged from his fingertips. She gulped and fell back on her butt. His cold voice scaring her shitless. It was more acidic than his poison.

"You will treat this Sesshomaru with the proper respect towards his position. Wench."

Anger filled her eyes. At first she only caught on because of the wench, but she soon grasped the rest of the statement. She was about to retort but she saw him flick the liquid at a passing bird which made her mouth fall open.

The drops landed on the raven's wing, eating the feathers and quickly continuing onto its skin. Kagome watched in horror as it started struggled and squawked in pain and then altogether fell out of the sky.

_Oh SHIT! I'M DEAD!_ Kagome looked back up at the Taiyoukai, finally grasping the whole situation. She was stuck with a cold blooded killer who had on many occasions targeted her and the group, and dare she think… still is? Why did god want to torture her?

"You will find Naraku."

"…"

Kagome unconsciously nodded her head up and down before she finally realized what she was doing. Submission towards the enemy? Her anger bit her back, but she had to think first. Is pissing him off worth her life? At that moment. Yes. Could she risk her life just to piss him off? Again that was a yes. Will she do it any time in the next instant? Considering the deadly green mercury falling from his hand, that would be a no…

Kagome wanted to deflate that egotistical bastard down a few precious notch, but her friends needed her alive at the moment. So she clenched her fists and glared into his cold, golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" Bite "…-sama."

His hand immediately lost their unnatural color and fell to his side, she wanted to push him off when he resumed ignoring her and staring into the distance.

_Breath Kagome… inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale… Damn I sound like I'm already in labor. _Remembering what she was supposed to say before he threatened her…

"We need to go to Koga." She sighed when he didn't do anything. Well not like she was really expecting it. "There's barely any shards left to find and Koga has two of them." She mentally rolled her eyes at his unresponsiveness.

"Finding all the shards will eventually lead us to Naraku, and if they're aren't anymore to find… he will eventually come to us."

Well that got a reaction. And guess what he did. He blinked. Seriously she was gonna purify him if he wouldn't do something **significant** like… I don't know… **acknowledge **her.

Kagome was about to totally blow up if a familiar tingle hadn't run along her spine. Her eyes widened as she felt shards. Coming closer and closer. Kagome noticed a whirlwind coming from the distance. The familiar strong jaki heading towards them._ No way! Koga?_

Wait, how long have they been traveling? Didn't Koga live somewhere in the North? Wasn't that a little too far away for a one night trip? Looking back down, she could still see how fast he was. Kagome grinned and was about to shout to him, but something felt wrong. Her eyes widened when Koga sprinted right underneath them and kept going. Her mind still registering the fact that he didn't stop.

Next thing she knew. A herd of growling, red eyed wolves chased. The dark ki emitting off of the lower demons. _Naraku… he… he's controlling them._ _I… Koga! I have to help him!_ Even from the distance she could see Koga's energy weakening. He was slowly slowing down.

Without thought, Kagome dived over the cloud as if she was going into a pool of water. The only thought rushing through her mind was her friend needed her help. _Koga! _

Falling face first, she saw the ground coming closer and closer. About 3 yards till her intended death, she quickly did a back flip and landed gracefully. Her feet barely touched the soil before she took off in a sprint.

Everything was a blur to her vision. But one thing was for sure. Koga was up ahead. She saw how a wolf had jumped and attacked Koga while he was still running. His rear vulnerable to the chasing wolves. Her anger grew at the smell of his blood.

Sesshomaru was surprised when the miko-child had jumped off of his ki-cloud. He mentally growled at her stupidity and moved to save her worthless life, but instead he witnessed her inhumane landing. Staying in the air, he quietly watched as the miko rushed to rescue the wolf.

_Why save him? The wolf's life wasn't required to gain the shards._ Up in the sky he had a perfect view of the fight below, or lack of fight.

The miko had somehow erected a barrier around the fallen wolf. _So the girl had some sort of power after all_. He watched as she dashed through the infuriated wolves and entered her barrier.

What was she doing? Why not purify the pack to hell. He growled at her idiocy for not fighting the attacking wolves. Well at least she was smart enough to strengthen her barrier and keep them out.

Kagome ignored the howling and clawing against her barrier. She still didn't know how that happened. But she was grateful that it did. Kagome saw blood oozing out of a gash on Koga's back. She heard him growl in frustration when he tried to get back up.

She quickly walked to her fallen friend and kneeled beside him. "Koga? Are you alright?"

Kagome saw his blue eyes flash red for a moment, but it was only a flicker. His soft groan relieved her. "Kagome?"

She helped him sit up as he stared at the battle against the barrier. His eyes reflecting hurt the more he saw his pack try to get through to attack him. "Koga-kun, what happened? Why are they chasing you?"

He spat out the one word that verified her theory. "Naraku…"

**XoXoXoX**

Author's Corner: dun Dun DUN! Yeah you **so** did not see that one coming… Roll eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**Questions that can't or won't Answered**

**Chapter Four**

By SmileZ

**Author's Note:** EH? DON'T KILL ME!… I swear I meant to update this once I've finished the chapter… and yeah… sorry I sort of postponed it. I didn't have time to go to the library and use the internet. TT Forgive me? Well here's is chapter four… as you can see. I hope you guys don't flame this… but, flaming it still means a review right? Lol. Heh… heh…

OxOxIxOxO 

Kagome stood up, catching Koga's attention. She didn't have her arrows, and she had a feeling that her barrier was going to give way any moment now. "Koga-kun?"

His whispered yeah showed he was listening. "Will you travel with me?"

She could tell he was a little confused, but he finally grasped something. Inuyasha and the others weren't around. Meaning, Kagome was alone.

His quick hug surprised her. "Of course I will. You are, after all, my woman."

He felt her tense and sniffed her soothing scent. Something was really off. That inukuro's scent was emitting strongly from her. "Kagome?"

"Be prepared."

As she finished the warning, her barrier had quickly fallen allowing access for the wolves. He grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped up to dodge the fangs.

"Kagome! You're carrying his pup!"

Her strong push surprised him as she moved out of his arms. She was going to fall into the pit of wolves!

Koga was again surprised as she landed on a wolf's head before jumping onto other's backs. Wolves she used as leverage fell to the ground when her feet dug into their fur.

Koga could see the miasma seeping out of every comrade she touched. As she stepped on them, she didn't even squish them with her weight. It was as if she was floating from one to another as she lightly tapped over them.

She had purified his entire tribe before he could even fall back to the ground. It was weird enough that she did that floating act, but she didn't purify them to dust at all!

Koga walked over to the fainted wolves and sniffed. Everything was normal. They weren't dead, they weren't dust; they were breathing, youkai, and knocked out.

"Kagome…?"

He quickly caught her as she collapsed. He gently sat her down as she breathed. "Koga-kun. Watch out!"

Kagome pushed him as she jumped backwards. She glared at the figure floating on the cloud. His whip extended and ready to attack again. "What the hell are you doing!"

Sesshomaru glared at her tone of voice before gracefully landing on the ground. "His jewel shards are all I require."

"What the fuck! Kagome! Who the hell is that!"

"If you want his freakin shards you **don't **have to **kill** him! God!"

"This Sesshomaru will do as he pleases." With that, he flung his whip at Koga, but Kagome had somehow managed to move in front the intended target. Sesshomaru growled as his whip stopped directly a hair's length away from her heart. The two glared at each other.

Koga's voice barely cracked their staring contest. "You're Lord Sesshomaru of the West?"

They both stared at him as if it was the obvious, with the crescent moon and all. "Speak wolf."

Koga smirked and stepped in front of Kagome; he pushed her behind him to shield her from the Taiyoukai. "Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Prince Kogaru of the North. If I remember correctly, you have an alliance with my father."

There was a moment of silence. "Where is you're marking, wolf?"

She heard Koga sigh and watched as he untied his headband. Her breath caught at the red six-pointed star on his forehead. _Huh?_

Kagome stared confusedly from Sesshomaru to Koga. _What is he talking about? Kogaru…? And that star… _She wondered why Sesshomaru's whip suddenly disappeared. _Kogaru… of the… North? EEEEEK!_ "NO WAY! Koga! You're a prince!"

And like that, she passed out.

…

Damn she was hungry. Kagome groaned as she licked her dry lips. She sniffed the air and jerked at the chicken she smelled. Mmm… was that McDonalds? She was feeling for a McChicken sandwich. Her stomach growled in agreement.

Rubbing her eyes, she was disappointed but still very hungry as she saw Koga cooking a bird on a stick. She scrambled to him, her mouth watering.

"That's for me right!"

She giggled when he jumped. Was his youkai senses weakening? He should have been able to sense her waking up. Pushing those thoughts aside.

"Damn Kagome, how the hell did you sneak up on me!"

Kagome ignored him as she stole his stick. She bit into the meat and sighed in pleasure. All the while not caring about Koga's mouth dropping. "Hey that was mine!"

She didn't notice how it was still mostly raw. It just tasted good. She sunk her teeth into it, licking up the small streams of blood and chewing on the flesh. _Mmm… juicy._

Koga stared at the girl in shock. _What the hell is she doing? Humans are supposed to hate raw food. _Opening his mouth to notify her of its uncooked state, he paused when he saw her stiffen. _Too late…_

"EEEEEEEEKKKK!" Spit. Spit. Sputter. "GROSS! Phooey. EWW! I need to go brush my teeth!" Kagome grabbed her duffel bag and disappeared towards the direction of the stream.

Koga watched all this in amazement. One, he swore he saw fangs gleaming with blood as she spit it out. Two, she had grabbed her bag and started running over a far distance in a blink. And three, he wondered how the hell she knew the lake was that way. Scratching his head in confusion. Koga stared into the fire… _And why was Kagome in the lone company of Sesshomaru.? What happened to Inukuro and the group? And why did he leave her alone when she was carrying his pup?_

…

Kagome repeatedly washed her mouth out. _Eww. Sick. GROSS! What the hell. I wasn't **that** hungry was I? _She rubbed her mouth one last time before relaxing. _Maybe it was the baby… it is after all part youkai… _

Kneeling on her knees, she shivered as the cool draft blew around her. Her eyes glanced down at the ripples as it smoothed out the surface of the water. She gazed into her clear reflection. Her eyes widened as she saw green stripes along her cheeks. Blinking in confusion, her reflection was back to normal… _Am I hallucinating?_

The big, bright moon lit up the sky. It's illumination reflecting off of the water. Kagome watched how peaceful everything was. Silent, calm, ethereal.

That reminded her of someone she knew… was acquainted with. Sitting on her bottom, she wondered where the youkai had gone to. Oh well… at least she had Koga. At least… Kagome sniffed as she thought about that.

_I don't want an at least, I want everyone with me again. Damn. I miss them so much. _Her eyes watered as she remembered her lil kit. _What happened to Shippou?_ She remembered how Inuyasha and him would always bicker and fight… how Sango would beat the shit out of Miroku for being a pervert, and how she knew they all cared for each other… no matter how much they wanted to kill one another.

Kagome stiffened at the familiar jaki surrounding her. She kept her head down as she stared at the reflection off the water. He stood on a tree, directly across from the lake. Her sobs slackened as she glared at his image. This was a personal moment and he just had to ruin it.

That bastard. His voice just made her more angry. "What are you, girl?"

Demanding and degrading all at once. Yeah he really was a spoiled bastard. Choosing to ignore him, Kagome kept her bangs down, hiding her eyes. Getting up, she turned and started to walk away. The quick swooshing of movement caused her to jump up to dodge his attack. _Whoa. How the hell?_

Quickly acting entirely on instinct, Kagome dodge a few more of his claws before getting really irritated. Seeing his hands coming directly towards her face, she stepped to her left and used her forearms to evade the attack. Just as he moved right beside her, she saw a little smirk grace his lips making her glare, really hard. Skidding to a stop, she knew she lost. His tail had wrapped itself around her waist, and Kagome knew that it could be as deadly as a boa constrictor.

She felt uneasy with how firm it encircled around her stomach and worried for her unborn babe. "Let. Go."

Kagome's claws dug into the white puffiness and realized two things. One. It was really, really warm and soft and felt entirely too good. And Two. Her nails were digging into it, and blood was seeping from the broken flesh. _Oh… shit. I'm dead.. I'm dead. I made him bleed. He is going to kill me. BUT… fuck it. The asshole deserves it._

She fell to her knees when he abruptly stole its warmth away. Okay, she was not going to say, think, or miss having that wrapped around her. Glaring at the… the… YOUKAI. Kagome huffed at his disgusted look. _YEAH BITCH! You touched a stinky human! Get over it!_ Getting up, Kagome grabbed her bag and stomped off.

…

Sesshomaru frowned as the human took her items and went off. He glared at her retreating back and had to blink to put his vision to right. Surely his youkai sight wasn't failing him. Then why did he just see a tail trailing right behind her?

_Stupid miko. Using false trickery to confuse this Sesshomaru._ Growling in annoyance, he returned to his previous position on the tree before she had come and disturbed his peace. He quickly thought about her inhumane performance in their sparring. _The pup must be affecting her._

Ignoring his conscious who wanted to think on it more, Sesshomaru began thinking about other things. Like how a human female had come to befriend the son of one of the Four Youkai Lords. It should be an impossibility. Male lords were known to look down on females, of Youkai or human race. So who is this girl that has captured the attention and protection of the Prince and heir of the North?

_A whore._ His primitive side agreed with his assessment. She was unworthy of the blood that flew through her stomach. The pup and his hanyou were also unworthy. Unworthy things should be destroyed… but he required her ability. For now…

Sesshomaru's fingers flexed with the longing to rip the girl and her pup to shreds. He needed to rid the world of such waste. Looking up into the sky, the crescent moon beautifully lit up the darkness.

His ear tweaked at the loud howling from nearby. The wolf was probably enjoying the clear night sky also. Sesshomaru became annoyed with the wolf's insistent howls. It started a chain with his original species, making wolves howl along with him from everywhere. Growling in annoyance, he took to the sky.

Flying higher into the air, Sesshomaru stood on his cloud and viewed the miko's small encampment. The annoying wolf was continuing his echoing holler which seemed to amuse the miko-child. He looked away in disgust when the wolf prince's hand trailed along the girl's stomach. Looking back at the moon, he didn't understand his immense anger or hatred towards them. Usually he didn't give a shit about others, be it youkai or human. Hearing the soft laughter she made, he blamed his anger on their inferiority.

OxOxIxOxO 

**Author's Corner:** Yeah… I know. Not as much attitude, not as much impact… but a little emotional controversy. Hope you guys stay for the next chapter. Please? Anywho… Review if you want to… later.


	5. author's note

Uh... (giggles nervously) HIIIII THERE! Haven't seen you in a ...

(coughs) a year or so...

(feels glares intensify)

so... over a year and a half...

(chuckles/gulps as everyone bring out their cyber pitchforks)

HA.. (gulps) HA... (choke) heh... (smiles sheepishly)

Well, I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to hear any excuses... but in my defense I will say... It's my muse's fault! She ran off to read Draco/Hermione FICS in the HARRY POTTER SECTION! BLAME HER!

But alas...

I would like to say that I've reread everything I've written. On both Play the Game and Let the Game Play You and Questions that Can't or Won't be Answered from my Inuyasha Category and What If from my YuGiOh section and Yeah... typos I never noticed and just plain amateurish writing! Honestly I feel ashamed with all the mistakes I've made. I'm proceeding to redo/rewrite/correct everything. Maybe some changes and whatnot, but please feel free to go back and tell me what you think.

I would like to thank all the beautiful people whom reviewed my stories during my long absence. I LOVE YOU! You guys are BURNING HOT!

Thank You guys for checking up on me! I promise that once I'm done with all the revisions, you'll get updates for every story.

I would also like to ask if anyone would like to help beta for me or help me and give me opinions with some ideas I'm spinning off in my head. I'm off on summer vacation so i guess i can say i have time... even if I'm doing Nova Net for a summer class...

Thanks for reading this note and I promise that I'll continue my stories!

3 SmileZ


End file.
